


Alike In Dignity, Among Other Things

by being_alive



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: Never was there a tale of more woe than Romeo and his Tybalt, or Juliet and her Benvolio.---Or, feelings are weird but they're all trying their best.
Relationships: Benvolio/Juliet Capulet, Romeo Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. effervescence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2020 Romeo and Juliet fandom week! The first chapter is Romeo/Tybalt and the second is a loose sequel and Benvolio/Juliet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the many times he's heard Mercutio use the it's not you it's me line to people, when Romeo uses it he means it wholeheartedly because, well, he's come to the realization that he doesn't like girls. In hindsight, he probably should've realized this sooner, but Juliet doesn't hold it against him.

Romeo is seventeen when he first meets Juliet. He has known about her for years, but he's never actually her before. Until now, that is, when he walks into algebra and finds that his assigned seat is next to hers. She always smiles at him and she doesn't laugh at his poetry and Benvolio thinks she's pretty and she doesn't care that he's a Montague. He's also the only one of his friends to have never had a girlfriend, something neither Benvolio nor Mercutio will let him forget, so when he finally starts to consider that he should have one, Juliet seems like the obvious choice. He nervously asks her on a date, and she smiles brightly as she accepts.

He's nineteen when they break up.

Or, rather, when he breaks up with her.

Unlike the many times he's heard Mercutio use the _it's not you it's me_ line to people, when Romeo uses it he means it wholeheartedly because, well, he's come to the realization that he doesn't like girls. In hindsight, he probably should've realized this sooner, but Juliet doesn't hold it against him.

**_Jules (12:07): Romeo_ **

**_Jules (12:07): Listen_ **

**_Jules (12:07): I don't care if we're not together anymore_ **

**_Jules (12:08): And I don't care if things were never really like THAT for us_ **

**_Jules (12:08): I still care about you_ **

**_Romeo (12:08): I still care about you too_ **

**_Romeo (12:08): Friends?_ **

**_Jules (12:08): Friends, obviously._ **

Nothing much changes after the break-up, if he's being honest with himself. He and Juliet are still friends, and she still invites him to every Capulet family event there is, to the ire of her family. They still spend time together and she's still one of the first people he texts whenever he needs to talk, whenever his mom won't give him room to breathe or whenever Mercutio goes too far with some prank or another. They even still go on their mid-week trips downtown to _Hamlet's Omelettes_ together.

Before long, Romeo has another realization. Even if he's not interested in girls, he finds that, much to his dismay, he is still interested in Capulets. Well, a Capulet. This wouldn't be much of a problem, the petty grudge between the Montagues and the Capulets not withstanding, if the Capulet in question was anyone but Tybalt. Tybalt, who just so happens to be Juliet's cousin. Tybalt, who glares at Romeo whenever he even dares to stand too close to Juliet, even though Tybalt knows by now that Romeo and Juliet aren't _together_ together anymore. Tybalt, who fences andhas pierced ears and who wears this one particular cologne that smells so good that Romeo always finds himself making up reasons to stand closer to Tybalt whenever he's around. Tybalt, who frustrates and charms him all at once, without even doing anything particularly special.

Romeo, of course, admits to none of this to anyone.

Juliet notices, though, or at least suspects.

_**Jules (8:03): I've seen the way you look at Tybalt** _

_**Jules (8:03): I'm pretty sure Mercutio has noticed too** _

_**Romeo (8:04): Indont know what you mean** _

_**Romeo (8:04): *I don't** _

_**Jules (8:04) : Romeo** _

_**Jules (8:05): You can't hide from me** _

_**Jules (8:05): Especially not something from this** _

_**Jules (8:05): Remember prom?** _

_**Jules (8:05): If there's something to know, you know I'll find out** _

_**Romeo (8:07): If you sy so** _

_**Romeo (8:07): *say** _

_**Jules (8:08): ROMEO** _

_**Jules (8:15): I almost forgot** _

_**Jules (8:15): But** _

_**Jules (8:15): My family is hosting a Neighborhood Cookout™️ this Saturday** _

_**Jules (8:15): I refuse to suffer alone** _

_**Jules (8:15): So** _

_**Jules (8:16): You're coming with me** _

_**Romeo (8:18): Dodnt your dad threaten to toss me in the pool if he ever saw me again?** _

_**Romeo (8:18): *Didnt** _

_**Romeo (8:18): *Didn't** _

_**Jules (8:21): It's fine** _

_**Jules (8:21): You'll be fine** _

_**Jules (8:23): Also** _

_**Jules (8:23): Bring Benvolio with you** _

_**Jules (8:24): But don't tell him I asked you to invite him** _

It seems as if all Romeo does is blink, and suddenly it is Saturday. The week passed quickly, admittedly in a blur of nervousness and video games, but it passed nonetheless. As such, Romeo now finds himself walking with Benvolio from his house to the Capulets' and carrying a two liter bottle of name brand fruit punch under one arm. It's not a long walk, but it is a warm one, and Romeo finds himself constantly pulling the collar of his polo away from his neck with his free hand while wishing he'd worn a tank-top, like Benvolio did. When they finally arrive, Juliet is waiting for them in front of the house.

"Glad you two could make it," she says with a smile as they walk around the side of the house to the backyard. When they get there, Benvolio splits off from the group to go talk to the one other Capulet that doesn't dislike him, while Juliet says, with a gesture, "You should probably put that with the other drinks. Don't take too long, though!"

She gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to join Benvolio and Rosaline. Romeo, after looking around for Tybalt as casually as he can and ending up fruitless in his search, tries not to feel disappointed as he goes and drops the bottle of fruit punch off at the table with an assortment of other drinks before pouring himself a cup of lemonade.

"Boy!" Mr. Capulet calls out, voice booming over the sound of the radio, making Romeo jump slightly and causing lemonade to slosh out onto his shoes. He turns to find Mr. Capulet looking up from the grill and pointing towards him with a greasy spatula. Mr. Capulet wipes the sweat from his red forehead on the back of his other hand and then says, "Make yourself useful and go get more ice out of the freezer."

Romeo quickly nods, sets his half-full plastic cup down on a nearby table, and hurries inside with a backwards glance at Juliet. She and Rosaline are laughing at something Benvolio said, and he decides that he'll go over to them just as soon as he does this. He bumps into a table on his way through the living room, but thankfully catches the vase that was on it before it could fall.

It is only when he straightens up that he notices Tybalt in the doorway.

"Oh, Tybalt!" Romeo exclaims, heart beating fast as he asks, "Did you need something?"

"You," Tybalt replies, simply, annoyance bleeding into that one simple word. Romeo blinks up at him in confusion, before suddenly Tybalt surges forward just as Romeo asks, "What?"

"Montague," Tybalt says, hands fisting in the front of Romeo's blue polo so tight his tan knuckles turn pale. Romeo stares up at him with wide eyes, heart beating fast in his chest as Tybalt continues, glowering all the while, "Words cannot express how much I hate you."

And then he kisses Romeo.

Hate, as it turns out, tastes like stale soda and mint gum. Tybalt kisses in a way that Romeo can describe as simply _Tybalt_ , demanding but strangely desperate, all soft lips and searching tongue. One of Tybalt's hands loosens from Romeo's polo, and moves to tangle in his hair, all the while he steadily uses his well-earned strength and taller frame to back Romeo into the wall. The corner of what feels like a picture frame digs into his shoulder, but Romeo doesn't care. Hesitantly, tentatively, gently, as if Tybalt is a stray cat that may run off at any moment, Romeo lifts his arms lets his hands rest on Tybalt's sides. Tybalt's shirt is slightly damp, from sweat or pool water or both, but he's warm and firm underneath.

"Tybalt!" Mrs. Capulet calls out, the shrillness of her voice fracturing the moment and making Tybalt lurch away from him.

"Later," Tybalt says, , the word sounding more like a promise than a threat. All Romeo can do is nod, breathless, blinking rapidly, as Tybalt releases him fully and stalks back through the house and to the backyard. As Tybalt reaches the sliding glass door leading outside, he turns and gives Romeo a final glance, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips before he exits to the backyard.

Romeo watches as he rejoins the party, heart pounding in his chest and face burning. With a deep breath, he smooths out the wrinkles from his shirt, and continues to the kitchen. Mr. Capulet really might throw him in the pool if he forgot to bring to ice-cream out, after all.

_**Tybalt (3:22): I still hate you** _

_**Romeo (3:23): I wouldn't have it any other wy** _

_**Romeo (3:23): *way** _

_**Tybalt (3:24): See you at five?** _

_**Romeo (3:24): Of course.** _


	2. iridescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summers in Verona are predictable, and almost routine by this point. At least, that's what it feels like to Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the Benvolio/Juliet part!

The summers in Verona are predictable, and almost routine by this point. At least, that's what it feels like to Juliet. The weather is unfailingly hot and unbearably humid. Her parents host what they call parties every week or so, but what are in reality simply excuses for her father to spend all day in front of the grill and for her mother to get blackout drunk and try to throw rocks at Mrs. Montague's house. She either spends most of her time with her friends or with Tybalt, until she's forced to attend one of her parents's parties. This is how every summer that Juliet can remember has gone. That is, until _this_ summer.

**_Romeo (1:11): Me and Tybalt being tigtehr isn't weird for you, is it?_ **

**_Romeo (1:11): *togtehr_ **

**_Romeo (1:12): *tigether_ **

**_Romeo (1:12): *together_ **

**_Juliet (1:13): This is Verona_ **

**_Juliet (1:13): Nothing here is normal_ **

**_Juliet (1:15): But in all seriousness_ **

**_Juliet (1:15): I'm happy for you_ **

**_Juliet (1:15): Both of you_ **

**_Juliet (1:16): Though the amount of attempts it took you to spell 'together' correctly is a little weird tbh_ **

In all honesty, Tybalt and Romeo's newfound relationship actually is a little weird, but in a good way. and, well, Tybalt is smiling. A lot more than he used to, in fact, his default scowl softened into a faint smile at the sight of Romeo. Romeo is happier too, but in a different way, like a weight he didn't even know he was carrying has been lifted off his shoulders.

To tell the truth, the weirdest part of their relationship is mostly due to how long it took both of them to realize their feelings for one another, Juliet decides, and swiftly fields all of Tybalt's concerns about her feelings in regards to the relationship as well. After all, if two of the people she loves the most love each other, how could she possibly be mad?

Of course, even before the two of them get together, Juliet finds that there's another reason that this summer isn't quite like all the rest, and that reason is named _Benvolio Montague_.

_**Juliet (8:57): Hey** _

_**Juliet (8:57): Rosie** _

_**Juliet (8:57): Hey** _

_**Rosaline (8:58): ???** _

_**Juliet (8:58): Hypothetically speaking** _

_**Juliet (8:58): What would you say to someone who caught feelings for the cousin of her ex** _

_**Juliet (8:58): And whose ex is currently dating her cousin** _

_**Juliet (8:59): And who is afraid of ruining her friendship with this person** _

_**Juliet (8:59): Should she act on her feelings? Or is this too weird?** _

_**Rosaline (9:00): Go for it** _

_**Rosaline (9:00): ...hypothetically speaking, of course** _

Well, it's not just Benvolio and Benvolio alone, except that it is, but also her too. Seemingly for no reason whatsoever, Juliet finds herself going from thinking of him as nothing more than a friend to finding herself nervous around him in a way she never was around Romeo, even when they'd just started dating. Even despite her nervousness, she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him despite the butterflies that seem to be busting it down in her stomach.

...God, she's been spending too much time around Mercutio.

**_Rat Man (4:20): so what's this i hear about you thirsting for our resident beanpole?_ **

**_Juliet (4:22): Rosaline told you_ **

**_Juliet (4:22): Didn't she_ **

**_Rat Man (4:23): so what if she did??_ **

**_Juliet (4:23): Listen_ **

**_Juliet (4:23): Mercutio_ **

**_Juliet (4:23): I don't care if you know_ **

**_Juliet (4:23): But don't tell him yet_ **

**_Juliet (4:24): I'm still trying to figure out how to talk to him about it_ **

**_Rat Man (4:26): fine, fine. dw, i won't say anything_ **

**_Rat Man (4:26): for now_ **

**_Rat Man (4:26): btw, am i still rat man in your phone??_ **

**_Juliet (4:27): You'll never know_ **

Even as the mere sight of Benvolio makes her cheeks warm in a way she tries to blame on the summer heat and the way that her eyes linger a bit too long on him whenever he's near, Juliet tries to convince herself that maybe it's not really him, that maybe it's just a boyfriend she wants, and not him specifically. Before Tybalt, Romeo had been single too, but now it's only her and Benvolio, so maybe she's just feeling lonely and projecting onto the nearest available person. Even Rosaline, for all her long-sworn dislike of relationships and all they entail, has landed herself a girlfriend.

Paris would date her, if she asked him, he's made that abundantly clear multiple times. Mercutio probably would too, if he wasn't currently in the middle of trying to break up a marriage. The more she thinks about it, the more sure she is that she doesn't want either of them. She doesn't want just anyone else either, she eventually admits to herself after finding herself not even up to flirting with the cute cashier at the grocery store a few blocks from her house.

She wants someone with clear blue eyes and brown curls bleached white, with a tall, lanky frame and an easy smile. She wants Benvolio, she realizes. _Just_ Benvolio, and no one else.

**_Juliet (7:03): Can you meet me at the park?_ **

**_Juliet (7:03): Alone._ **

**_Juliet (7:03): We need to talk._ **

**_Benvolio (7:04): Sure. I'll be there in ten._ **

Somehow, despite changing her outfit twice and agonizing over which pair of sandals to wear, Juliet manages to make it to the park before Benvolio does. She looks around the park just to make sure she hasn't overlooked him, and then takes a seat on a bench underneath a tree.

After several long, agonizing minutes during which Juliet checks her phone constantly for any sign of a text or call from Benvolio, he finally arrives and sits down next to her, close enough to touch, his thigh warm against hers.

"So," he begins, slowly, and she looks up at him. He reaches up and tucks a curly strand of bleached hair behind one of his ears and swallows nervously before asking, "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you," Juliet says, after a moment's thought. Benvolio chuckles and replies, "I gathered that from the text. Has something happened?"

"Sort of. But not in a bad way. Well, hopefully not a bad way," she says, wringing her hands together nervously. Benvolio looks at her, eyebrows raised, and says, "Now I'm really interested."

Juliet closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and says, "I have feelings for you."

"Oh," Benvolio says, simply, blue eyes wide, and Juliet hurriedly continues, "I have for a while, but I didn't want to say anything because I was worried it'd be weird, and I really value you as a friend, so if you don't feel the same way, that's fine, really-"

Benvolio blinks, once, twice, and then leans forward and down to cut her off with a kiss. One of his hands comes to rest on her waist while the other finds her own hand, fingers intertwining with her own. She raises her free hand to rest on his cheek and relishes in the feeling of his stubble under her palm. She keeps her other hand in his, and squeezes it gently.

When the kiss finally ends, Juliet pulls back just far enough to ask, quickly and hopefully, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes!" Benvolio laughs, breathlessly, and presses his lips to hers again.

_**Juliet (10:26): So** _

_**Juliet (10:26): Anyone up for a double date?** _

_**Benvolio (10:27): You already know I am** _

_**Romeo (10:28): I'm in. Tybalt?** _

_**Tybalt (10:31): Why not?** _

_**Rat Man (10:35): can i come too??** _

_**Tybalt (10:35): NO** _


End file.
